Redstar's Regret
by Amberstorm233
Summary: What happened after SkyClan left? What happened to ThunderClan after Birflight joined? What about one of the leaders, Redstar?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for a contest for Jeffrey Dahmer that I've entered. There has to be at least 3 chapters and 3,000 words. Don't worry though, this won't take away from me writing Reaper! I do not own Warriors, Cloudstar, Redstar, Swiftstar, Birchstar, Dawnstar, Seedpelt, Kestrelwing, the Highledge, Spottedkit, or Gorsekit. All the things/characters listed belong to Erin Hunter.**

The dark ginger tom watched as the grey and white leader go. The tom sighed, but he knew there was no time to think about another Clan. Redstar, leader of ThunderClan, glanced at the newest members of Thunderclan. As he did so, the voice of Birchstar came thought.

"Well what do we do now? Go on with the gathering," RiverClan's asked. Dawnstar shrugged while Swiftstar spoke.

"I say we should. After all why should we let one Clan who left cause us to not go on with the tradition," the black tom suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll go first," Dawnstar meowed.

"ShadowClan is well. Prey is running perfectly and we have three new kits born to Honeynose and Loonflight. We have a new apprentice, Mosspaw."

"Mosspaw, Mosspaw, Mosspaw," the warriors of all Clans yowled.

"We also have two new warriors, Frostpelt and Greyheart."

"Frostpelt, Greyheart! Frostpelt, Greyheart," the Clans cheered again.

"That is all I have to report," Dawnstar finished. The creamy brown she-cat nodded to Swiftstar.

"WindClan is doing great. Prey is coming well and we have one new queen, Berrysong. That is all I have to report," The black tom meowed. Redstar watched as the WindClan leader dipped his head towards Birchstar. The she-cat stood up.

"We have a new warrior, Talonflight," The she-cat began.

"Talonflight, Talonflight, Talonflight," the warriors below cheered.

"We also have three new kits born to Paleheart and Stormfrost, Heatherkit, Rock-kit, and Pebblekit. That is all I have to report," the she-cat finished. Next was Redstar's turn.

"Like everyone else, prey is running well. We welcome Birdflight and her kits with happiness. That is all I have to report," the ginger tom finished. Dawnstar called a gathering to a close and everyone prepared to leave. The ginger ThunderClan leader felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered that Gorsekit and Spottedkit would never see their farther, but he soon shook the feeling off. After all with SkyClan gone things would be easier for the ThunderClan leader to deal with. The tom smiled at the hope of new warriors soon. The dark ginger leader jumped from one of the four oaks and towards the ThunderClan warriors.

"ThunderClan time to go," the tom yowled. Behind him, the warriors of ThunderClan got up and followed their leader. The muscular tom padded towards the ThunderClan camp, ready to go home. Seedpelt, his deputy, was helping Birdflight and her kits along with Kestrelwing, the medicine cat. The tom smiled, happy for new blood for the Clan.

"Hello Redstar," the honey-like voice Bluesong greeted.

"Hey Bluesong," the yellow eyed tom purred back.

"So, what did you think of the gathering," the ThunderClan leader asked.

"Well it was interesting. I'm happy they're gone. After all it was so much trouble to keep our borders protected from them," the she-cat replied. Redstar nodded in agreement smiling at his best friend. The warriors made it back to camp and dispersed to their dens, so they could sleep. The yellow eyed tom staggered to the leader's den, and closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow.

***Six Moons Later***

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," the tom's voice rang out."

"Today is a special day for two for our kits, Spottedkit and Gorsekit. Spottedkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Blusong. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Bluesong**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Aspenfoot, and you have shown yourself to be caring and spirited. You will be the mentor of Spottedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Gorsekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. Your mentor will be Amberclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Redstar finished. The ThunderClan tom turned his attention to his brother.

"Amberclaw**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pikenose, and you have shown yourself to be swift and brave. You will be the mentor of Gorsepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

"Spottedpaw, Gorsepaw! Spottedpaw, Gorsepaw," the ThunderClan warriors cheered. Redstar smiled at the two new ThunderClan apprentices. As he did so his yellow gaze drifted to Bluesong. The she-cat mouthed 'thank you' to her best friends as she and Spottedpaw exited the camp. Across the clearing, Redstar saw Birdflight speaking with her old den mate, Barkcloud. The former SkyClan warrior seemed to be adjusting well to ThunderClan life. For the first two moons the light tabby queen would barely eat or speak to any of the ThunderClan warriors. Now she seemed to be doing much better. As the friends spoke, one of Barkcloud's kits distracted her and she had to take care of him. As she did so Birdflight turned her amber eyes towards Redstar. The tom saw a mix of anger, grief, bitterness, and wonder. A pang of guilt hit the ginger tom as he continued to stare. The cat's eyes were locked together for a while until Barkcloud came back. Birdflight acted like nothing happened after. The guilty feeling was still present to Redstar. _Why are you feeling guilty? You have two new apprentices on their way to hopefully becoming warriors and another known for her excellent fighting! Besides you're warriors are happy and there's on less Clan to worry about. You gave your brother _and_ best friend apprentices they deserve_, the tom thought. He was happy with his choice, but deep down, he knew it wasn't the right one. And one day he'd regret it.

**QOTD: What did you think of the chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Jeffery Dahmer, BrizaMarii, and Sky of Stars for reviewing. In the last chapter, Sky of Stars pointed out something I forgot to mention. I forgot the exact scene of SkyClan's exile and I don't have Firestar's Quest, so it's not accurate.**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors the Erins do though.**

The yellow eyed to awoke with a start. He was rapidly breathing and his heart pounded in his cheat. The ginger tom shook himself and staggered to his paws, his head was filled with the fresh memory of his dreams, his _nightmare_. The muscular tom yawned and licked his fur clean before padding out of the leader's den. Outside his deputy, Seedpelt, was calling out patrols and Bluesong waved her tail towards him. Redstar padded towards his best friend with a slight grinn.

"Good morning Redstar," the she-cat purred.

"Morning Bluesong. Why aren't you out with Spottedpaw," the tom asked.

"I'm giving her part of the morning off today. That means I'm free 'till Sunhigh," the ThunderClan warrior stated. Redstar nodded his head and smiled at the she-cat. A cool Greenleaf breeze lightly fluttered into the ThunderClan camp, making the ginger leader smile.

"So how are you feeling," he asked his friend, trying to forget the terrible nightmare he had.

"Good and you," she asked back.

"Same," he lied. Clearly the blue-grey she-cat saw it.

"No you aren't. What's wrong," Bluesong asked. The yellow eyed leader sighed, knowing he couldn't doge the question.

"Well last night I dreamt of something. Something that felt _so_ real. I was by a river and from afar I saw cats coming. A huge group in fact. In the front was a grey and white tom; Cloudstar and Skyclan. As he approached, I saw his warriors hurt, starved, and with little hope left. As they came closer, I-I saw an elder lagging behind slowly and a kit being swept downriver. It was terrible Bluesong," the Thunderclan leader finished.

"It's okay it was just a dream. Besides you're safe here," the she-cat soothed. Redstar smiled weakly, but he felt like he knew otherwise. The pair spoke until Sunhigh when Bluesong had to wake Spottedpaw. Redstar smiled at his friend as she she-cat left the camp. The tom stretched and decided to go hunting. After all it was the best opportunity at the moment. The tom entered the forest and smells instantly filled his nose. The tom began to pad around, letting his paws take him wherever. It wasn't until he reached an oddly familiar place when he wanted to turn tail and run home. The tom took in a shaky breath and stopped at the old border markers. From as far as he could see, Redstar saw yellow monsters, Twoleg nests, and trees that were knocked to the ground. The sight sent a chill of uncertainty up his spin.

"SkyClan," the ThunderClan tom breathed. Redstar stood in place, motionless with fear and a twinge of guilt. As he gazed in the old SkyClan territory, Redstar's dream came back to him once more. The starving cats who had little hope left, the elder lagging behind as his Clan went on, and finally the kit being swept downriver. Another chill crawled up his spin, slowly. Redstar was mesmerized by the old territory, and all he could do is stare in horror.

"Redstar are you alright," a tom asked. The ThunderClan leader whipped around to see the face of his brother, Amberclaw.

"Y-Yes, yes I am," Redstar lied. Amberclaw sighed, then padded closer to his littermate.

"Why don't you come back with me and Gorsepaw? I'm sure someone is waiting for you," the tom teased.

"Who," Redstar asked his brother.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe someone like Bluesong," Amberclaw replied with a grin.

"Wh-What? W-Why would s-she," the ginger tom stammered.

"Oh come on don't play dumb with me. You and I both know how she and you feel about each other. It's obvious," Amberclaw purred with a laugh. Redstar could feel his pelt grow warm with embarrassment.

"Uh so how was patrol with Gorsepaw," Redstar asked, eager to change the subject.

"He did great," Amberclaw replied. For the rest of the time the brothers chatted to each other until they reached camp. Sure enough there waiting for him was Bluesong.

"See told you," Amberclaw teased again. Redstar wacked his brother with his tail before padding towards Bluesong.

"Hey Redstar," Bluesong purred.

"Bluesong. How are you," the tom asked.

"Great. And you," the ThunderClan warrior asked.

"Same," Redstar replied. His friend nodded, but said nothing more. They sat side by side, enjoying one another's company. Redstar breathed in Bluesong's scent and he smiled. For a few more moments they sat in silence, enjoying the late Greenleaf evening.

"Want to go for a walk," Bluesong asked out of the blue. Redstar had a suspicion, but he simply nodded his head. The ThunderClan warrior got up and padded towards the entrance. She stopped and waited for her leader. Redstar followed her and they exited the camp together. The land was bathed in a fire of orange light while the stars began to shine brightly. Everything felt perfect to Redstar. He glanced at his friend and smiled to himself once more. The pair of warriors finally reached the Sunning Rocks, which was theirs at the moment, and sat to gaze at the stars. For a couple of moments, the ThunderClan cats sat in silence, much like they did back at the camp.

"The stars are beautiful," Bluesong commented. Redstar nodded, but he wasn't staring at the stars. The muscular tom found himself staring at the she-cat longer than he intended to.

"What," Bluesong asked.

"Uh…nothing," Redstar replied quickly. The tom shook his head and sighed. Redstar leaned closer towards Bluesong's ear and whispered something to her. The green eyed she-cat smiled and placed her head on Redstar's chest.

"Yes," she whispered simply. Redstar smiled and the two sat together for a little longer. Finally, they got up and padded back to ThunderClan camp. Bluesong yawned and glanced at Redstar.

"Ready for some sleep," she asked. Redstar nodded his head, still smiling. As the pair padded to the leader's den, Redstar noticed two, glowing amber eyes staring at him. He realized who they belonged to. Birdflight. The tom sighed and padded over to the light brown she-cat.

"I'll be right back," he purred to Bluesong. The yellow eyed tom bounded up to the former Skyclan queen.

"What's wrong," he asked the she-cat.

"Look at you with a mate. You have a mate who loves and cares for you. How would you like it if she was torn away from you forever," Birdflight growled with tears forming in her eyes. Redstar didn't know what to say. He stood thinking of a life without Bluesong. Without another word, Birdflight padded back into the warrior's den.

**Okay I know cats can't cry, so please don't give me tons of comments saying they don't cry.**

**QOTD: What do you think of Birdflight's and Redstar's interaction?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birflame: Thank you**

**Spottedmist: Some people out there will say "You know cat's can't cry," so that's why the warning is there**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors the Erins do however.**

An earsplitting yowl awoke the ThunderClan leader. Redstar staggered out of his nest and into the clearing. As he did so, another yowl broke through the air. The noise came from the nursery and at that moment, the ginger tom knew what was happening. Quickly, he bounded over to the medicine den where his medicine cat, Kestrelwing, was sleeping.

"Kestrelwing, Kestrelwing! I think Bluesong is kitting," the leader exclaimed. The dark tabby tom awoke and yawned.

"What's happening," he asked drowsily.

"I think Bluesong's kitting," the ThunderClan leader exclaimed once more. Kestrelwing practically jumped to his paws. The brown medicine cat collected some herbs and darted out of the den. Redstar followed Kestrelwing towards the nursery, but was stopped.

"Not yet," the brown tom meowed. Redstar grumbled, but didn't argue. In the silvery moonlight, Redstar noticed that a few ThunderClan warriors had been awoken and had come out. The tom felt a shutter go down his spine when he heard his mate's cry of pain. _I hope she'll be alright_, Redstar thought. As the sun started to rise becoming dawn, Kestrelwing stepped out.

"Redstar you have two kits. A tom and she-cat. Come on and meet them," the brown medicine cat offered with a grin. The large tabby didn't wait any longer. Redstar rushed to the den full of relief, happiness, pride, and excitement. The ThunderClan leader felt like a kit becoming an apprentice as he entered the thorny nursery.

"Bluesong," the yellow eyed tom breathed. The new mother lifted her head at the call of her name.

"Hello Redstar. Come meet your kits," the queen purred. Redstar slowly crossed to his mate's side before sitting next to her.

"Oh Bluesng they're beautiful," the tabby purred. Bluesong smiled. At her belly suckling were two balls of fluff. One was a dark ginger tabby much like Redstarand the other was a larger, pale blue-grey kit. Redtstar couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"What should we name them," Bluesong finally asked. Redstar thought for a moment while Bluesong spoke.

"I was thinking for the tom Pebblekit. Do you want to name the she-cat," the queen asked. Redstar nodded all too aware of what he'd name his daughter.

"Skykit," he replied, gazing down on the she-cat. _For the Clan I let go and be destroyed_, the tom thought with gilt. He shook his head. After all there's no need to feel guilt for another when it's a happy occasion. Bluesong nodded before drifting off to sleep. The leader padded out of the den with all signs of gilt gone. As Redstar began to check on patrols, Birdflight approached him.

"What did you name the kits," the brown tabby asked kindly. The yellow eyed tom took in a shaking breath before responding.

"Pebblekit for our tom and…Skykit for our she-cat," Redstar replied. Birdflight's gaze went form comforting and kind, to cold and distant.

"Redstar, naming a kit after SkyClan won't bring them back! What you did to them was wrong and what happened, happened. I hope your mistake will forever haunt you," Birdflight finished turning away. Redstar was stung by the she-cats words, but he knew she was right. Once again guilt washed over him.

***Seven Moons Later***

"I, Redstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Gorsepaw and Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," both apprentices answered at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Gorsepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Gorseclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Spottedpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Spottedpelt, Gorseclaw! Spottedpelt, Gorseclaw," the ThunderClan warriors cheered. Everyone went on with their duties. Redstar saw his son, Pebblepaw, walk out the camp entrance with his mentor Kestrelwing. _They're probably going to pick herbs_, the tom thought with a smile.

"Congratulations," Redstar heard his daughter, Skypaw, purr. The dark ginger tom gasped when he saw Skypaw and Gorseclaw twin tails for a moment. The ThunderClan leader began to pad over to the pair, but a light touch to his back stopped him. Redstar turned only to see his mate smiling at him.

"Let them be, they're fine," Bluesong reassured her mate. The yellow eyed tom sighed reluctantly before sitting with his mate. The sun began to set. _That's odd. It was just Sunhigh_, Redstar thought. In front of the leader were weakening cats. Redstar gasped as he realized who they were.

"SkyClan," he breathed. The cats in front of him were extremely thin and weak. They looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks, their fur was ragged, and they looked like skeletons. Redstar shook his head as he realized what driving out the once prosperous Clan meant. The ThunderClan tom's body gave out an unexpected shutter as the vision continued. Redstar wanted to run and hide, but somehow he knew that wouldn't do anything.

"Redstar…Redstar," a voice called. The ginger tabby looked around frantically for the voice, but he couldn't find out where. Finally his vision cleared and it was once again Sunhigh.

"Redstar I said are you alright," the silky voice of his mate soothed.

"Wh-What? Oh…yes, yes I'm fine. How about you Bluesong," the tom asked. The she-cat was unsure, but she responded quickly. Redtsar nodded smiling, but he could feel eyes on him. Across the clearing with unreadable amber eyes was Birdflight. Redstar wanted to say something to her. Whether he apologized or said something supporting, the leader knew it wouldn't change anything.

**QOTD: What do you think f Redstar's vision?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Birdflame: I agree with the suffering of Redstar**

**Spottedmist: Yes! I accomplished that! I was trying to make it seem that way**

**Sky of Stars: Well I couldn't take it any other way than constructive criticism. You weren't being rude about it in any way, shape, or forum. And yes SkyxGorse will be major in this shorter chapter**

**A/N: I don't own Warriors. Though the Erins do. This is the final chapter of Redstar's Regret.**

"Redstar, Bluesong Skyfeather's kitting," a voice meowed. The ginger tabby awoke instantly with worry.

"Is she alright," Bluesong with her voice wavering.

"So far she seems to be doing fine, but I'm not sure. Sorry mother and farther I have to go help Kestrelwing," Pebbleleap stated before exiting the den. Redstar and Bluesong darted out of the den with fear for their daughter. Outside, Spottedpelt was trying to keep her own kits calm with the help of Birdflight and Gorseclaw was pacing in front of the nursery with worry. Redstar sighed remembering he was in Gorseclaw's place once with his own mate. After a little longer, Pebbleleap came out looking satisfied.

"I'm happy to announce that Skyfeather had three kits. Two toms and a she-cat," the medicine cat apprentice meowed. As soon as Gorseclaw got the okay, he darted into the den with Redstar and Bluesong close behind. The ginger tabby she-cat was grinning at her kits and her blue eyes were full of love. At her belly suckling were three small shapes. One was a brown tabby with white paws, another was a grey and white kit, and the third was a large, long legged ginger kit.

"Wh-What do you want to name them," Gorseclaw asked purring. Skyfeather thought for a moment before replying.

"I was thinking for the long legged tom Amberkit, after Amberclaw," Skyfeather purred. Gorseclaw nodded then turned his attention to the brown tabby tom.

"I think the name Birdkit suits him," the dark tabby replied. Skyfeather nodded and smiled.

"For the last I believe the name Cloudkit is perfect for her," the ginger tabby finished. Gorseclaw nodded with a smile. Guilt bubbled inside of Redstar once more as he remembered SkyClan and their brave leader, Cloudstar. Redstar rembered the night they left and all the visions he'd had. Redstar didn't try to stop the guilt this time. He lit it fester inside him like a maggot to crow-food.

***Moons Later***

The ginger tom laid in his nest coughing. He gazed up at his deputy and daughter's kit, Cloudfoot. Redstar knew his end was coming quickly, and he knew there was little time left.

"C-Cloudfoot you'll lead the Clan well. B-Better than I-I had. I know you-you've heard the story of SkyClan and Cloudstar and how we-we drove them out. Don't be like me. P-Please," the dying tom stuttered.

"No you-you can't die yet! I'm not ready Redstar! Uh Ambertail, Birdheart get Pebbleleap," Cloudfoot called desperately even though she knew her efforts wouldn't help.

"Shh, shh it's my time now my deputy. Please, take care of your mother and father and l-lead this Clan better than I did and the other three leaders had Cloudstar," the tom rasped as his yellow eyes closed. Moments later, Redstar awoke with a start in a warm landscape. Blinking his eyes opened, the tom smiled when he saw the many familiar faces; his brother, Amberclaw, his former deputy, Seedpelt, and even a face he'd missed for moons.

"Bluesong my love," the tom exclaimed, running up to a pale blue-grey she-cat.

"Yes Redstar," Bluesong replied simply. For a moment, the mates stood by each other full of happiness and love, but a pit of gilt was eating away at the happiness Redstar felt. Like when they were alive, Bluesong could tell something was up.

"Redstar what's wrong," she asked with her silky voice that the former ThunderClan leader missed.

"I still have the guilt from long ago," the tom murmured.

"You do," another familiar voice asked. Looking past Bluesong, Redstar saw Birdflight.

"Y-Yes. Yes I do," the tom replied with a sigh. Birdsong nodded then singled with her tail.

"Follow me," she meowed. The ginger tabby did leaving his mate, friends, and family behind once more. After a little while longer of walking, the pair stopped at a pool.

"What is it," the former leader asked.

"Look," was all the StarClan warrior purred. Redstar gazed in and saw rats killing the warriors of SkyClan. He stepped back shocked.

"Th-That's what you wanted me to see?!"

"No, come look again," the brown tabby replied softly. In the pool, Redstar saw a ginger tom and pale tabby she-cat walking to the canyon where SkyClan was. Soon, it was replaced by cats joining them, then the rats getting defeated.

"You see SkyClan isn't lost just yet," Birdsong purred. Gazing into the pool again, the former queen said something unexpected, "I-I forgive you Redstar. Thank you for everything."

**QOTD: What did you think of the ending?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys Amberstorm233 here! The tory has ended, but I feel like I need to add a few things. First, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

The amazing contest holder, Jeffrey Dahmer

My great friend who writes amazing stories, BrizaMarii

The one who helped with the idea at the of this story, Sky of Stars

The kind and wonderful, Birdflame

And last, but never least

The great and supportive, Spottedmist

**In the final chapter, the ending idea was created by Sky of Stars. I wanted to thank her for helping me on that last bit. Merry Christmas and enjoy this extra present.**

***Bonus Scene***

She knew he was gone. Staring at the body of Redstar, Cloudfoot exited the den with her head hung. Gazing at the warriors around, Cloudfoot took in a breath, ready to tell the ThunderClan cats of what happened. Quickly, she bounded up to the Highrock to make the announcement.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she called, her voice echoing through the clearing. It caught everyone's attention.

"It is with a heavy heart I say that our great leader, Redstar, has died. I am your leader now and I hope I'll lead it well," the she-cat continued. Cloudfoot knew she had to make an important decision before she left for the Moonstone.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Wrentail."

"Wrentail, Wrentail, Wrentail," the warriors of ThunderClan cheered, though many were uncertain.

"I'll go to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives," the she-cat finished. With Pebbleleap, her kin and medicine cat, Cloudfoot made her way towards the Moonstone. When she entered the cave, Cloudfoot could feel it was extremely cold. Slowly, the soon to be leader and medicine cat made their way to the large stone.

"Place your nose onto the Moonstone," Pebbleleap advised. Nodding her head, Cloudfoot did as instructed and she was instantly swept into darkness. The grey and white she-cat awoke in a claming, warm field.

"Hello Cloudfoot. Are you ready to receive your lives," an eerily familiar voice asked. Turning around, Cloudfoot recognized the she-cat quickly.

"Bluesong," she purred to her kin. The pretty she-cat nodded her head.

"With this life I give you hope. Use it to guide ThunderClan through tough times ahead." The blue-grey she-cat placed her nose on Cloudfoot's head. The grey and white she-cat felt power rush through her veins. Soon, Bluesong was replaced by a face she didn't recognize at first. Gasping, Cloudfoot realized who it was.

"Ambertail?! You-You were fine when I left," she gasped to the tom.

"No don't worry. I'm not your brother. Hello Cloudfoot, I'm Amberclaw. You don't know me for I was killed by a monster before you were born. I'm Redstar's brother which makes us kin," the long legged tom purred.

"I'm guessing that's why you look like Ambertail then," Cloudfoot asked, sighing in relief. Amberclaw nodded his head.

"With this life I give you faith. Use it to stay faithful in StarClan and your own," the tom meowed. The life felt cool like the cave with the Moonstone. The coolness ebbed away and Amberclaw was replaced by the former deputy.

"Seedpelt! It's great to see you again," Cloudfoot purred. The tabby smiled, then, like the others, placed her nose on the grey and white she-cat's head.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to help your young cats learn and grow." The life felt warm and yet icy at the same time. Cloudfoot's pelt began prickle with a strange feeling. It quickly went away and Seedpelt left. A new cat, a she-cat, took her place and again, Cloudfoot didn't recognize her.

"Hello Cloudfoot, I am Birdflame. I trained with your mother, but died after I became a warrior. With this life I give you strength. Use it through harsh times." The life made Cloudfoot feel weak and sick. The deputy couldn't get up or move. Finally, the pain and sickness ebbed away and Birflame was replaced by anther leader. It was Birchstar, the former RiverClan leader.

"Hello young one. I know you know me, so I'll make the introduction brief. With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to make wise choices unlike me and the other leaders." The brown tabby's life began to give Cloudfoot a headache. Her head seemed to pound faster and faster, until Birchstar went away, replaced by WindClan's former leader.

"Hello Swiftstar," Cloudfoot greeted the green eyed tom dipped his head and began.

"With this life I give you knowledge. Use it to make better choices and have better judgment." The life felt like air. Cloudfoot felt like she was falling and standing still all at the same time. The life abruptly stopped and the black tom was replaced with a friendly face.

"Spottedmist," Cloudfoot purred cheerfully. The she-cat nodded heart head.

"With this life I give you trusting your own instincts. Use it to guide your Clan with what you feel is right." The life felt full of power and pride. Cloudfoot felt like she could face all four Clans herself. Soon, Spottedmist's place was taken by an amber eyed she-cat.

"Birdflight," Cloudfoot mewed like a kit.

"With this life I give you a mother's love. Use it to love your Clan mates young and old like they're your kits." The life didn't feel soft or comfortable like Cloudfoot thought. The life felt like it was full of rage and anger, and yet Cloudfoot could feel some love in there as well. Birdflight was then replaced by a ghostly figure.

"Redstar," Cloudfoot breathed, remembering the tom's body was still at camp.

"Yes," the large tom answered simply. When she last saw the ginger tom, his pelt was ragged and unkempt with his yellow eyes dull. Now, the former leader looked much healthier and happier.

"With this life I give you choices. Use it to make the right ones and to serve your Clan well." The life felt confusing. Cloudfoot didn't know what it felt like at all. The strange, undetermined feeling was swept away and she was back. Redstar stepped back and gazed at Cloudfoot.

"I hail you by your new name, Cloudstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Cloudstar, Cloudstar, Cloudstar," the cats of StarClan cheered as they faded into darkness.

**QOTD: Did you like the bonus chapter?**


End file.
